Bleach Demon
by Shadow-Ninja-Captain69
Summary: Sucky Summary: This goes along the whole entire Bleach storyline but with some characters of my own and one of those characters being lovers with Shuhei Hisagi :  Enjoy and review Peas!
1. Future

HELLO! First bleach fanfic here. I hope you enjoy it! Review peas and carrotts. Oh and DISCLAIMER! I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. The uber awesome Tite Kubo does. I only own Neko :)

REgular Talking

_Inside Talking_

Chapter 1

I stared at him. Stared at the man I am about to fight. Heh. HE's not even a man. He's nothing but a demon.

I have to defeat him. I look back, seeing all the Soul Reapers from the Gotei 13 fighting, seeing my company fighting, seeing Ichigo Kurosaki trying to fend off Aizen. Seeing the one I love most stare at me as if to say _"Please don't go"._ Then look forward, having a stare down with Him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, sweetheart?" he said with a sickening smile, his eyes glowing bloody red.

"Don't call me that," I said, my eyes glowing bright red with my demon's power.

_"I'm ready, Neko,"_ said Nekomata.

I closed my eyes, picturing my family, my friends and my lover. I'm going to miss those scars and that provocative tattoo of his, and him most of all, knowing that if I fight the Demon Lord, I might die.

"I'm ready, Nekomata." I said with prediction in my voice.

Nekomata shook her head yes and said with a evil smile," Then let's go."

"Hehehehehe," chuckled the Demon Lord," Shall we?"

I gripped my zanpaku-to tightly. I lifted up my arm with my zanpaku-to, and glared at him.

" Bankai."


	2. No Shikai for Okami

DISCLAIMER: The awesome Tite Kubo owns Bleach, the characters, ideas, and alas, Shuhei Hisagi.

Please enjoy and forgive my absence for I have the Writer's Curse known as the Block and my job has taken over but here I present you the next chapter! Peas review !

Regular talking

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2

Tch. Ryoka has infiltrated the Soul Society. Great. Well… can't be helped now. Grandma is going to be pissed know that her shield has been broken. She can be just as powerful as me when it can come to things like that but now I'm wondering. Now Grandpa Yama is yammering on and on about how this bad and how Gin is going to be punished, blah blah blah. I need to get out there to see if my kids are alright. As powerful as they are, they are still fragile.

"Captain Neko."

I look up seeing that all eyes were on me. "Yes. Head Captain?" I said.

"See to it that your company is on alert and ready for any real force of action," stated the Head Captain.

"Yes sir. I will make sure they are with their respective companies and on scouting alert." I responded.

"DISMISSED!" proclaimed the Head Captain. All the captains scattered, heading out to their own squads and lieutenants. I walked up next to Toshiro saying "That well ^^!"

"Hmph. Just a bunch of old fools bickering and what not, especially Kenpachi and Mayuri. This business with the Ryoka is going to get a little too much and I have a bad feeling," said Toshiro. We headed out to the Head Captain's meeting room and through the Squad one courtyard.

"So I'm not the only one," I said" who thinks something is just plain wrong. Nekomata has been bothering all day, nagging me saying ' It's animal instinct, something's wrong and blah blah blah' so much I'm getting a frickin' headache." I started to massage my temples in circular motion.

"Hmm, well, you should know she will never steer you wrong," Toshiro said, with a kind look coming on his face. I smiled back at him with sibling like affection. "Yeah, I know…. Well! I better head on to check on the young ones and Kami, because Lord knows he needs to know. See ya Later, Captain Hitsugaya!" He nodded in return and we went our separate ways.

"CAPTAIN!" a voice yelled. I turn around to see my little fox girl, Kitsune, her long, amber hair flying behind her like a tail. "Captain, the Head Captain would like me to deliver a message to the lieutenants still in their meeting. They're waiting for some information. I was wondering if-"

"Yes." I interrupted," tell Okami to only use his shikai when as a last resort, as well as the others ^^."

"Okay then ma'am! ^^" she smiled and dashed off to deliver the message.

-Sigh- In the words of Uncle Shunsui, things are about to get complicated.

~_Lieutenants Meeting~ No one POV_

"Man, how long does it take to take course of action," complained Renji. All the Lieutenants gathered up and started to wonder what really is going on. A boy that looks like an eleven year old, was leaning against the wall, just staring straight ahead thinking about the infiltration. "_Hmph. Grandma is going to be pissed about her shield being penetrated," ___he thought with a smirk forming on his face. He was geared up to put an end to this ryoka businesses.

Next to him, Ninth Squad Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi sighed out of boredom. He had one hand lazily on his zanpaku-to and the other just dangling at his side, watching the scene unfold. He started to think about these rykoa, the same ones earlier who tried to get past Jindanbo, manage to infiltrate a powerful shield like the Old Ones. I guess I know who I need to ask that to when this is over. Just then the door slid open and a messenger from 4th Company with news to draw weapons if encountered with any of the ryoka. _"Well… I guess that's that." _

Right after he left, a fox like girl appeared with a serious expression across her face. Everyone greeted her with nods and hellos. She turned her attention to Okami saying" Lieutenant Okami, the Captain had me put out that if ANY one from the Demon Squad should come in contact with the ryoka is to engage them without shikai," Okami widened his stare at her a fraction as she continued," and to use shikai as a last resort." Okami sighed," Fine." The fox girl then smiled at the boy, putting her hands on her hips saying" Ohh don't be so moody, Mr. Thinks he's the Big Bad Wolf." A vein popped in his forehead along with the promise of a beat down later, but Kitsune giggled and was on her way. Shuhei stared at Okami, his grin getting wider as the boy got angrier at the little nickname.

"I'm sure you two will have a real good "training session" later, "said Shuhei, smirking and ruffling the boy's black spikey hair.

"Hmph." grunted Okami. Getting like Captain Hitsugaya every day.

**SO! Lemme know how you all think of this chapter and Please give me feedback if anything needs corrected! REVIEW! **

**Artigato!^^**


End file.
